


Teddy Bear

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu
Relationships: Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 3





	Teddy Bear

“你没有被遗弃。”

在金葵抵达洗衣店的终点站台前，他属于一位六岁大的哮喘患者。“毛绒纤维上很容易滋生细菌的。”小女孩的妈妈皱着眉将他塞进了衣物回收箱的挡板。后来，他又遇到了好心的公交驾驶员，将他挂上迷你吸盘贴在投币箱的不锈钢拐节上，每个上车的小孩都忍不住捏一把他豆荚形状毛绒绒的脚掌。

经由交通管制巡查员通知，这样放置在挡风玻璃上或其他狭小空间的装饰物容易引发安全隐患。驾驶员叹着气，找到一家无人洗衣店，在自助拉门旁的纸盒里投了两个硬币，就像电视里哄骗小孩子的说辞“去买两块糖，我在这里等你。”一样。

徐好刚刚到大城市里做练习生，可能是一切都刚开始步入正轨的原因，训练生活行进得不甚顺利。老家寄来的膏药没能缓解在阴雨天隐隐作痛的腰椎，同期练习生也拿他难以消泯的乡音寻开心。结束一天的训练后，他慢悠悠地提着一大袋便宜的米糕走回宿舍，用手指勾起鞋带的穿眼将舞鞋甩在背上。

路过洗衣店的荧光牌匾时，他抠着裤袋里皱巴巴的纸币想，用洗鞋机洗一下鞋子吧。宿舍里没有烘干机，持续的梅雨季里，不知要多久才能晾干，又没有可替代的新鞋换。

他推开拉门，入目的除了整齐嵌进墙内的一排正方机器之外，还有一只棕黄色的小熊玩偶歪歪地栽倒在烘干架上。红白格纹的褶皱小领结和黑曜石般的弹珠眼球漂亮又可爱，匝线鼻头就像颗刚刚出炉的圆栗子。可惜，玩偶后背的绒线被公交车门铲掉了指甲盖大小的一块，脸部的纤毛也脏脏的。他看了看自己已经磨穿边缘的平底鞋，把小熊轻轻地放进了滚筒拉门，又去自动售卖机旁买了小包的柠檬皂液。

这个小家伙好像更需要洗澡。

就这样，金葵被摆在了徐好宿舍的枕头旁。徐好总是天没亮就启程去公司的食堂吃早餐，在深夜拖着疲惫的步伐到家。他似乎和语言不通的同寝没什么话好讲，晚上洗了澡就钻进被子里。金葵顺着无法移动的塑料眼珠看去，只能观察到棉被搭建的小型山丘和徐好将脸颊锁进枕头里哭泣的微微颤动。

再然后，因大量排解水分而疲累的徐好会把他拉进被窝，蹭蹭小熊的头，在静电把他们的头毛熨出海胆造型之前吻金葵圆饼形的耳朵。

这样下去不行，金葵担忧地想。现在的手臂太短了，像两个笨重可笑的纸筒。如果可以的话，他也想像徐好那样把对方按在胸前感受自己蓬勃的心跳声。

有一天他就真的这么做了。

徐好的室友选择不再在艰苦的路途上追梦，徐好只知道他留下了匆忙的告别和一张单人床板，这也许是徐好受到玩偶大变活人的惊吓后也没有遗弃他的原因。不过徐好已经习惯抱着他睡觉了，金葵捂着棉球捏成的心脏想，摆脱拥抱和晚安的适应期的话也很难。

心愿成真的幻梦投射有一点后遗症，每逢晴好天气，金葵就要把折叠椅搬到阳台上晒晒太阳，他不好意思地向徐好解释：“明浩…以前流太多眼泪了啦，总感觉头顶有一些发霉感。”

徐好听了之后，感到更抱歉了。每晚都要用电吹风给他吹吹发旋。

“我会实现梦想吗？”一天晚上，得到进步的评价而点单披萨庆祝的徐好这样问他。现在已经不需要把熊仔正面放进怀里，再将下巴嵌进毛绒团里取暖了，他有整整两条可以牢牢拥住的手臂和柠檬香气的温暖怀抱。

“会的。”金葵坚定地回答他，“没有遇到主人的时候，有一次，我不走运地在垃圾填埋站躺了一夜。野猫还过来踩我的肚皮，好痛！但你猜我在旁边的塑料袋里发现了什么！”

徐好心疼地环住他的腰，示意毛绒熊先生继续说下去。

“一只泡澡用的橡胶鸭！他也在流浪期，刚刚结束一段在浴盆里狂吞水花的生活。说话也居然也像一个空心腔一样瓮声瓮气的！”

“然后我们就躺在冒絮的沙发上看了整晚的流星雨！我对天空许愿，总有一天我也会有属于自己的家。明浩也是，一定能抓住的闪光的梦！”

徐好的泪腺开关又失去控制能力地大肆敞开了，转念一想，金葵是他所有眼泪的唯一见证者，也无谓丢不丢脸了。他仰起头，眼里闪着幸福的泪水和凝光。

“我最近从电视上学到，把毛绒玩偶装进撒了食盐的塑料袋里慢慢晃动的话就可以像干洗店一样自助清洁！哦，变成人的话已经不需要了。”徐好只失落了一会儿，就兴奋地依偎在金葵的怀里编织更远的愿景，“换个大房子的话…应该可以装下你吧。”

“我正式邀请你和我一起生活。“


End file.
